Timeline
(Events are listed according to time of occurrence from earliest to most recent. Overall story starts technically in 2185 - 2186) '2012 to 2039' *Abstergo is “formed”. Suddenly Templars. *Development of a physio-psychological weapon called the “Animus”. **The Apples (and other Pieces of Eden) start becoming apparent and collected. *Weyland Industries is formed. **Absorbed Yutani Incorporated to become the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. *Terraforming of planets begin. *Biotics (implants) developed for the human body. *The Citadel is built. **Systems Alliance formed and legalized. **Military N-Class Fleets created. **Weyland-Yutani buys out the N3 Fleet. Purposes unknown. **CEC formed. *Mass Relay system developed and legalized for travel use. **Pit-Stops and Fuel Stations buil and inhabitated. *Illegal Mining activities taking place. *The first “Marker” found in Mexico. More suddenly appear throughout the years. **Creation of religion called “Unitology”. *The Black Market and the Welshers form and begin their work. '2140s to 2160s' * Birth of most characters **(2162 - Birth of Noomi Weyland (she is now 24). 2154 - Birth of Colonello (now 32). 2145 - Birth of Isaac Clarke (he is now 41). 2152 - Birth of Ezio (now 34) etc.) *Cerberus formed. *The Codex pages made known of and infamous. *Weyland-Yutani commissions several specialty ships for a joint-project with CEC. Specific details still unknown. (Ships are easy to spot because they are the only group with distinctly Japanese names. For instance, the Ishimura, the Yubari (which is currently under possession by a group of Welshers after it got hijacked and stolen) and the Namikaze. Exactly how many ships were commissioned and still operating under the company’s order is unclear.) '2170s' *The commission of the new N7 Class Fleet by the Systems Alliance. '2181' *The N2 Franche-Comte Incident **Outburst of hysteria and an unexplained mass slaughter of all citizens on board. Isaac Clarke and three others (Ellie Langford, Yorick Tallahassee, and another unnamed Xenogeologist) were the only survivors of this traumatic event. The ship is currently out of commission but still kept under the Systems Alliance. No one is allowed to board the ship without explicit security clearance. '2183 (as during the events of ME1)' *Failed Ilos Recon Missions led by Colonello (entire team was killed). *Naomi Gabbana appointed flagship Commander of the N7 Bayeux. *Citadel invaded and attacked (by Reapers). Almost destroyed. '2184' *Colonello Iancosta appointed flagship Commander of the N7 Normandy. *The Cadets arrive on the N7 Normandy to begin training. *Blacklight Virus created by Gentek Division of Cerberus (this is NOT widely known information). *Creation of the Access Code Security System (ACSS) by Isaac Clarke (39 at the time) and henceforth implemented at the newly rebuilt Citadel. *Ezio Auditore is inducted into the Brotherhood (receives ESS-17 implants). *Alex Mercer infected with the Blacklight Virus. '2185 (as during the events of ME2) ← When the AU Starts' *Geth ambush on the planet Feros (The death of Freckles) *Unitologists Kidnappings (a variety of fleet officers go missing, including Colonello. Later rescued by Ezio and his Cadets). *Necromorph Attack on N7 Fleet (where Colonello loses both an eye and a leg and nearly his life if not for bio-recon) '2186 (as during the events of ME3)' *Noomi Weyland is appointed new CEO of Weyland-Yutani Corp after the death of her father, Peter. *The Mining Mission for repairs and element zero (where Puppy first meets Isaac. They almost die on a moon with a bunch of necromorphs. Asses get saved by Naomi). *Meeting Alexander Mercer. *Isaac Clarke and Ezio Auditore begin dating (21st November). '2187' *Mine Collapse during an N7 Languedoc excavation on the planet Ontarom in the Vega Tau system. *Vega the Xenomorph Queen is Born aboard the N7 Languedoc. *Welshers Raid N2 Fleet. '2188' *Connor Hopkins (Call Sign: Howl) is taken under the wing of Altaïr to train with the Brotherhood. *Isaac Clarke’s Trial (pushed by Colonello Iancosta) for the N2 Franche-Comte Incident in 2181 at the Citadel before the Intergalactic Security Council. '2189' *Isaac and Ezio survive one week on the Necromorph infested N3 Nostromo. '2190' *N7 Normandy explodes (where Ezio gets shoved into an escape pod) *N7 Normandy SR2 commissioned by Systems Alliance. Built by funds from Weyland-Yutani Corp, thanks to levying by Noomi Weyland. *Vega’s Death. '2195' *THE EARTH IS ON FIRE.